


Forgiveness

by MapleWolf (MidnightWolf)



Series: All Out Of Faith [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Angst, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rough Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MapleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Liechtenstein can even bear to look at him is more than America can understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the kink meme.

Liechtenstein is so small.

Her body trembles beneath him, eyes fogged over with lust, and America is so scared of breaking her.

He can't stop though, driven on by the drugs that steal away his will and drive him on to press her into the thin mat. Deep in his mind, he knows her skin will bear ugly bruises from his touch for days afterward, and he hates himself for not being able to control his strength.

He hates them for taking away his hard-earned control. More than the forced rape, the children he has sired and born only to lose them, more than the captivity, he hates that the drugs steal away any chance he has of not hurting his assigned partner.

When the drugs fade, and the weary duo is finally allowed a respite, America pulls away from Liechtenstein's gentle touch, consumed with self-loathing and a frightening anger.

"Herr Amerika..."

"Don't!" America flinches away from her outstretched hand and the painful looking ring of bruised skin around her wrist, his eyes burning with tears. "Please!"

How she can even say his name when he knows that she must hurt so much because of him... he doesn't understand it.

"It is not your fault." Liechtenstein can't stand, can hardly move without grimacing at the pain, but still she reaches out for him. So small, yet her presence calls to him, summoning him from his corner until he kneels beside her, eyes hooded and guilty. "It is not your fault," she repeats, pulling his tense body close, "so you do not need to be forgiven, but if it will help, I forgive you."

Guileless and warm, she holds him like he has always imagined a mother would. Cradling his head against her shoulder and humming a quiet lullaby, not caring that he cannot stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

He is forgiven.


End file.
